Moving Backwards
by XxxDemonicRaidxxX
Summary: After finding Sasuke cheating on him, Naruto kills himself. Kyuubi gives up her life to save him, turning him into a hanyou. With an alter ego hidden in his soul, Naruto must learn where he belongs, or suffer an immortal life alone. Under Major Revision!
1. Chapter 2

A year and a half later

Naruto walked toward Konoha with self inflicted wounds. No, he had not taken in a habit of cutting himself. He was on a mission, for the Akatsuki. He needed to infiltrate Konoha, making them think he escaped their clutches. Naruto growled as he got to the gates. He remembered seeing Sasuke with Neji. It made him sick to his stomach at the thought. Even after all this time, he still loved Sasuke, if only as a friend. Naruto executed the plan perfectly, passing out at the gates as asked.

Naruto woke up to the sound of beeping and the strong smell of antiseptic. A hospital. Naruto sat up only to see that two people were standing at the door waiting for him to wake up.

"Naruto!" A brown haired Chuunin ran over to the redhead embracing him tightly.

"Iruka-Sensei. I've missed you so much." His voice held sadness. An emotion he hadn't held since he left this vile land. The other man at the door walked over calmly. As if he saw the blonde nin everyday. "Sasuke-" Naruto gasped out through fake surprise. It was obvious that Iruka and Sasuke would be the first ones to come after him in the hospital.

"How have you been, Naruto?" Naruto's eyes looked broken beyond repair. How foolish one person could be. What he really saw was power and happiness, bent into the form of hurt toward the eyes.

"I'm fine." A sad smile was placed on the unknown nuke-nin's face purposely. What Sasuke saw was a trapped soul caught in the clutches of the evil Akatsuki. Ironic, eh?

"Naruto, how would you like me to take you to ramen after you're released?" Iruka asked, in hoped to cheer the poor boy up. Naruto's fake smile brightened with fake cheeriness.

"I would love to!! Thank you Iruka-sensei!!" In actuallity, Naruto disliked ramen to the depths of his core. But, the old Naruto loved it, so he would have to say yes to keep up the charade. Naruto laughed nervously scratching the back of his neck. "But, I kinda need to change my clothes first, these are all torn up from the fight I had." Iruka looked questionally toward naruto.

"What happened?" The question made Naruto's mask look angry and full of despair.

"After the Akatsuki kidnapped me, I- they took me in for an extraction from the Kyuubi. But, when nothing happened they studied me. Looking at the effects changes in my emotions had, you know science stuff. But when they still found no Kyuubi, they tried to train me to become one of them. And I just now escaped. I'm sorry for worrying you, Iruka-sensei." Iruka started to cry.

"Don't be, Naruto. It's not your fault. And all of us are so sorry for not finding you sooner." Naruto was truly surprised. He didn't expect people to miss him, and here they did anyway.

"Iruka-sensei-" Naruto was cut off by his old Sensei, Kakashi.

"Ah, Naruto. It's nice to see you again." Kakashi smiled through his mask as he walked through the door.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. Kakashi noticed this and smiled sadly.

"You've changed, Naruto-kun."

"And, you've gotten older too Kakashi-sensei. Soon you're going to need a walker." The boys in the room laughed, only to please the sad little redhead.

"Oh Naruto. I forgot to tell you, you are allowed to leave whenever you feel ready enough." Naruto smiled.

"Sweet! That means Iruka-sensei can take me out for ramen!!" His eyes sparrkled with pure joy.

"How is the mission going? Naruto-kun?" A raven haired man walked toward the redhead in long, graceful strides. A small smile graced itself upon Naruto's lips.

"It is going very well, I do not think anyone suspects a thing. Thank you Itachi-san." Naruto purred out. The seductive whisper sent chills down Itachi's spine. Itachi bent down and kissed the boy, hard. And was filled with slight joy when he kissed back. After the two month period, when Naruto was to go nowhere with out Itachi or another Akatsuki member, the two males grew close. And soon the friendship grew into love and intimacy. Naruto and Itachi were interupted as some one kncked on naruto's door.

"Shit, Itachi hide." Naruto whispered as he ran to the door.

"Hey, sasuke." Naruto said casually as Sasuke stared at him confused. "What are you staring at teme?" The red head yawned as if to give off the appearance that he had just taken a nap. Sasuke heard shuffling behind the door and wondered what it was before,

"Naruto, who is at the door?" A brow haired man with deep green eyes walked in from the bedroom. Naruto recognized him, on missions Itachi had transformed into him so not to alarm any one that a nuke-Nin was in their village. They had even made names for eachother. Naruto smiled warmly at the man.

"It's only my friend sasuke, go back to sleep Yukio." 'yukio'did not obey, intstead he walked up to the door and smiled.

"Hello,Sasuke. My name is Yukio Yamakazi." Sasuke replied with the closest thing he had to a smile since Naruto's disapearence. A 'hn'.

"Is there a reason you are here, or are you just here to visit?" Naruto asked politely. Sasuke turned his attention back to the redhead infront of him.

"Kakashi-sensei wanted me to tell you training is canceled tommorow." Naruto grinned.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Sasuke ' hned' and walked away before hearing the door close and small giggling sound come from behind it. It made Sasuke depressed to realize Naruto moved on without him. Meanwhile, Naruto and itachi were happily making out on Naruto's new bed.

"Now, where were we before my foolish little outoto interupted us?" Itachi smirked as he watched Naruto just lay there lustfully underneath him. The raven placed his fingers over naruto's pants zipper. Fingering it oh so lightly.

"Stop teasing." Itachi's smirk grew bigger.

"What did you say Naru-chan? I couldn't hear you." Naruto moaned in frustration. "Youre a jerk." Itachi pouted with fake hurt.

"That hurt my feelings Naruto-kun." Naruto moaned as itach used his knee to separate Naruto's legs, rubbing against his clothed groin in the process. Itachi grabbed a kunai and slashed the sides of naruto's  
pants legs, careful not to hurt his lover. The rest of both nins clothes were torn or taken off and soon their bodies were completely naked. Itachi lowered himself to Naruto's cock, loving the reaction he was already getting out of the kitsune. The nuke Nin licked the slit and blew on it, causing Naruto to buck himself upwards. Itachi enjoyed  
his little games of licks, nips and light sucks as Naruto was getting painfully hard.

"Itachi. Stop teasing you bastard." The smirking Uchiha loved doing this to his lovely Naru-chan. Itachi was a naturally cruel man, and sex was no exception. The uchiha put three fingers to his lovers mouth as he ordered him to suck. Which Naruto did with no complaint. Itachi grew harder as the redheaded boy took his fingers into his mouth sucking and coating them in saliva. Once he deemed fit, Itachi took the fingers out of Naruto's mouth and placed one at his entrance. The saliva covered  
digit circled the tight muscles in a teasing manner, causing the submissive boy to growl. Smirking, the man entered Naruto with once of the didgits, making the smaller boy to whimper. Itachi casually streched Naruto before adding anoher digit and starting a scissoring motion. As the this digit entered him, tears began to form in the kitsunes eyes.

"Shhh..." Itaxhi comforted while he moved in an out of his lover. Soon, the elder uchiha found the place inside of Naruto that made him scream his name.

"Itachi! Again! There!" The kitsune screamed as Itachi hit his prostate. The raven slid his fingers out of naruto, making him whimper from the loss; before he added something larger. Naruto opened his eyes to see Itachi sliding his cock into him slowly. Pain shocked through Naruto's body in small bursts. Once Itachi had fully entered lover, he kissed away the tears that were starting to form in the others eyes. The older boy waited until Naruto bucked against him in anticipation.  
And as he slowly started to thrust, moans and mewls telling Itachi to go faster,harder and deeper, erupted from the smaller boy. Itachi obeyed. Thrust after thrust, Itachi felt himself coming closer to the edge. And signs of naruto's end showed themselves aswell. So Itachi grabbed Naruto's cock firmly in his hand and started to pump in time with the thrusts. A few thrusts later, Naruto came onto Itachi's awaiting hand, screaming the others name. His walls clenching against Itachi's cock caused him to come only a few short moments after screaming his lovers name aswell. And as the two colapsed on the bed  
and waited for the after math of their orgasms to subside, Naruto whispered,

"I love you," to itachi who whispered sweet nothings in the younger boys ear. Who, only minutes after, fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning to a sore lower back and the smell of pancakes.

"Itachi? Why do I smell pancakes?" naruto got up from the bed only to plop right back down. "ow." Naruto winced at the soreness of his lower back as Itachi chuckled. Naruto pouted.  
"You're mean." Itachi smirked at the redheads sudden turn in attitude.

"C'mon Naru-chan. I'll help you walk." amusment laced every letter of Itachi's words. His kistune was extremely cute the morning after sex. Itachi helped Naruto limp to the kitchen. Itachi watched as naruto sqirmed on the couch every once in a while, to ease the sore muscles.

"Naru-chan, you are almost out of food. We will need to go to the market today and buy some." Naruto groaned. More walking.

"Itachi? When is this mission going to be over? I want to see konoha go up in flames. Either way, I hate missions where I have to spy. They are so boring." Naruto continued to rant as Itachi ignored him completely.

"And my feet hurt and... Itachi?! Are you listening to me?" Itachi nodded as if he really was listening. "Om my kami! You're not listening." Naruto pouted.

"Naru-chan, you're acting like a teenage girl again." Naruto crossed his arms and turned away from Itachi. Who just smirked and picked Naruto up and opened the door, after turning into Yukio.

"Hey put me down you pervert!" 'Yukio' smiled and threw Naruto over his shoulder. If he protested. Atleast he would go down kicking and screaming. Naruto crossed his arms in defeat and started mummbling about 'stupid pervert bastards who like everything they want it.'

"Are you going to be a good boy now?" Itachi asked playfully.Naruto sighed, lettinghis arms hang down.

"Yes." Itachi smiled, letting Naruto down from his grasp.

"Good. Now we have to get you more food."

The ANBU watched as Naruto weaved through streets with his boyfriend. His mission was to track the redhead. His stories had alot of holes in them, and he was in suspicion of going against the Hokage and Konoha. But, so far they could not prove anything. So, it was his job to find the evidence. The Inu ANBU (yes inu, as in dog) growled at the thought of such a once powerful and spirited ninja, might have been bled into by the evils and had turned against the thing he once cherished more then life.

The Inu was so into his thoughts that he did not realize the blonde had moved into a diferent section of shops. Following the scent of the boy, he quickly found him, letting out a sigh of relief. On the other hand Naruto had smirked in victory, Itachi by his side, still using the transformation jutsu. Also, a clone jutsu to throw the ANBU off. And so the chase begins...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 3

Naruto ran into someone without realizing it. Well, he had realized it, but he pretended to be oblivious.

"Hey!, watch where your- N-naruto?" The redhead looked up to see himself staring into the face of Kiba.

"Oh, hey kiba." It was odd for the boy to be this casual after not seeing one of his best friends for a little less then a year and a half.

"Naruto, I heard you came back. But, I thought it was just a bunch of rumors." Kiba started to smile helplessly. "I'm so glad you're back!" Kiba hugged Naruto tightly, before being interuppted by an unknown voice; atleast to kiba.

"Oh Naru-chan, am I really not enough for you?" The voice asked with a hint of amusement. Naruto 'eeped' amd his behind the dog boy.

"Naruto, who's this?" Kiba asked curiously. He had seen this man somewhere before.

"I'm Yukio, his boyfriend." Yukio smiled welcoming...ly. Yeah. (A/N: I couldn't think of a word, okay?!) Naruto continued to hide behind kiba. Constantly looking over the other boy's shoulder.

"Don't you mean pervert 'friend'?" Naruto asked grumpily.

"Naru-chan, you weren't calling me your 'pervert friend' last night when w-" Itachi/Yukio was cut off by Naruto's hand. Now it was suddenly covering his mouth.

"Don't mind him, he's kinda crazy. Ya' know?" Naruto blushed in embaressment. "Well we really gotta' go. See ya' later Kiba!" Naruto took his hand off of Itachi's mouth. Of course, not after Itachi had bit him once or, twelve times.

"Naruto-chan. Do you really think of me as only a pervert friend?" Itachi asked with fake hurt lacing his every word.

"Of course not, Yukio. I just wanted to get away from Kiba quickly." Yukio/Itachi, smiled. But it was mostly yukio who smiled, itachi would have only smirked (1). Much to their chagrin, another ANBU was tailing them, yet they had not sensed him yet.

The raven masked ANBU looked down on Yukio with envy. How he wished he could be able to be that close to Naruto. The anbu watched as both boys walked into the redheads' small apartment. To the masked boys surprise, he watched as Yukio turned into Itachi; who put the groceries on the table.

"Naru-chan" Itachi purred. Naruto epped and hid behind the couch. The raven anbu left immediantly after that, running to report to the hokage.  
Naruto was succesfully winnging in the game of " avoid itachi's hand unless you want to be groped", also known as Itachi's second favorite game. ( A/N: if you want to know his first favorite, review and I shall tell you.) The two boys were interupted as 5 ANBU rushed into the scene. Itachi quickly turned into Yukio, without so much as a poof.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" One Inu ANBU asked. Naruto smiled.

"Yes?"

"You are being charged with treason and conspiracy against the hokage, and the village of konoha." Naruto's smile faltered.

"Why?!" Itachi's hand just happened to find Naruto's ass when he began to ask the short sentence; making him jump and 'eep'. "Would you stop that?" Naruto asked blushing ever so slightly. Yukio smirked and turned back to the ANBU.

"What is this about?" He asked with fake curiosity. The raven ANBU replied with a smirk on his covered lips.

"We also have 2nd hand proof that you are Uchiha Itachi. You should probably remove the transformation jutsu." Itachi scowled slightly as he turned into his normal form.

"Foolish little brother. What makes you think only 5 ANBU will be able to beat me and Naruto-kun both?" Itachi's confidence rolled off of him in waves. Naruto smirked.

"Lets test that theory then, shall we?" Itachi nodded in confirmation. "Doku Gasu(2)!" Naruto shouted as a purple gas leaked from his mouth. All of the ANBU coughed. The stench coming from the gas was horrid. They could not see the two missing-nin in the mist-like substance.

Naruto snuck behind two ANBU, slashing their necks with a kunai. Itachi stepped back and let the boy have his fun. Naruto knew his limits. Sasuke was Itachi's, and that was the only thing holding him back from slaughtering the team. And there was one. The last ANBU he would kill fell to the ground from being poisoned.

"I hate to break up this reunion, but I have to. I have nothing strong against you two. Consider it a blessing." Itachi and Naruto dissapeared into the desolate sky. Claimed in darkness. The raven and inu ANBU removed their masks to reaveal Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke growled in a blind rage. Just after he had finally gotten his old lover back, he left. It stung. His throat was dry and his heart throbbed.

"We should get these people to the hokage. They died honorably." sasuke hung his head low, nodding in confirmation.

* * *

Naruto and Itachi were fast to escape. After only a few hours, they were in Suna. Even after Naruto escaped from konoha a year and a half ago, Gaara had remained his friend. The sense of security comforted Naruto on the lonely nights that Itachi had missions. At least he could rely on one person other then Itachi. Itachi was a great boyfriend, but being a boyfriend had its limits. It's only one person. And, Naruto needed more. Luckily, Gaara had stayed his friend, giving him more. Naruto's life was beautifully content.

"Hey, Itachi?" Naruto asked. Itachi silently switched his attention to the redhead. "What will happen after we destroy Konoha?" A simple question with a complex answer. Itachi thought for a moment before answering.

"I do not know, Naru-kun. This is all just part of Leader's plan." Naruto nodded in understanding. Still confused. He will figure out the plan, it was his challenge to himself.

TBC...

Sorry guys. I have been having some major writers block. So I wrote the best I could. Don't be mad at me. Be mad at my sucky inspirational music. Well, I have to go baby sit my sister. Bye!


	3. Chapter 4

The tow young men walked into Pein's office.

"Mission failed, sir." Explained Itachi as he put a mission report scroll on the leaders desk. Pain waved the two off, signaling them to leave. The two bowed and left the room. Once the door was closed, Naruto jumped on Itachi's back.

"What do you thing that was about? He didn't even look mad." Said Naruto, clearly confused. Pein always knew how to keep things a secret. Which just fueled Naruto's need to untangle his plot.

"I don't know, Koi." Itachi didn't want to talk much, and Naruto knew what that meant.

"You're just as confused as me." Naruto stated, grinning widely. Itachi merely 'hn'ed and continued walking.

* * *

Tsunade could barely peice this together. Naruto left, joined the Akatsuki. Okay, at least she could understand the much. Then he and the Oldest Uchiha obviously hooked up. Okay... confusing, but understandable. Then he returned with a ludacris story of his fake capture. Mhmm. Then was found out, and ran away after killing quite a few Anbu Black Ops. Though, each was understandable seperately, it made no sense what-so ever when put together. What was the leader planning?

Though, Tsunade had and idea, she wouldn't be sure if it was right until testing a theory. And for that to happen, she needed Kiba, Hinata and Shino. (1)

* * *

A yawn echoed through Itachi and Naruto's large, practiacally empty room. Though the two only used it for sex, and shutting themselves in alone when bored, Naruto still couldn't get use to the bare walls.

_Then change it. _Came the gruff voice from the back of his mind. Naruto contemplated that thought.

Ever since he had told Itachi about the voice that had appeared right after he had awoken from death, there had bee a number of theories. The first was that he could hear spirits, and it was the dead Kyuubi watching over him. But, that idea was suddenly shot down when Naruto told Itachi that this voice sounded male, and Kyuubi was a female, and how it was unnaturally harsh when it had first become known. The second option was that this voice was a multiple personality, and it had been held back until Kyuubi's death because of the beast herself. Though tat idea was reasonable, Naruto didn't listen to Itachi, because the voice responded to Naruto's emotions. Yet, no matter what, it always had a rough air surrounding its' non-existant self.

Flopping on the red sheet's of the bed, Naruto decided to take a nap. Since, Itachi was nowhere to be found.

Drifting off into sleep, the only thing Naruto could think about what how bare his and Itachi's walls were; compared to his old apartment, which was filled with pictures of him and his friends. But most of allm him and Sasuke.

* * *

"What?!" Yelled Kiba angrily at the Godaime. "What do you mean he left again?! Why didn't you try to stop him?!" In his anger, Kiba did not see the sad features on the current Hokage's face. Shino had to stop him. Telling Kiba that he was being unreasonable. Shino had felt sorry for the old woman. She had already lost her little brother twice.

"I-I didn't even g-get to see him." Hinata said in her barely audible tone, regretfully. The Godaime also took pity on Hinata. Se knew how much she liked Naruto.

"Well, I can see we are all angry enough to proceed. I want you three to find Naruto, and his newly declared partner, Itachi." Hinata froze. And, if you listened closely you could hear her heart crack in her chest.  
"I need you three to find him by the end of the month. Lucky for you, it's the second. So, you will have plenty of time to find him. The mission starts in an hour. It is an SS-class mission and you will be compensated fairly well. Good luck." The three jounin, and on Anbu, nodded, rushing to their homes in a blur. It was time to start the mission that will determined the rest of their lives.

* * *

(1) Okay, Hinata, Kiba and Shino are ragrded as the tracker team of the Rookie 9

I know this is short, but there will be another chapter up very soon. I'm working on it currently.


End file.
